The Secret Onsen
by majinbuu00
Summary: Juvia recently discovered a natural onsen hidden on the outskirts of Magnolia. Apparently, she's not the only one. One-shot. Based on the Gruviafluff Fest "Bath" prompt.[Gruvia]


_AN:_ Here's another contribution to the Gruvia Fluffest that started last month. This was based on the prompt "bath". Enjoy this one-shot and feel free to leave constructive feedback.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own "Fairy Tail". The work is owned/created by Hiro Mashima and published by Kodansha Comics.

* * *

It's a beautiful winter day in Magnolia. The crisp chill of the sun kissed morning acts as a perfect frame around the picturesque scenery in town. The bustle of townsfolk shopping for holiday gifts or everyday essentials on a Saturday morning makes the usual walk for Juvia Lockser a little longer as she tries to make her way to a natural hot springs she recently discovered on her way back from one of her missions with Gajeel. With tote bag in hand containing items she would need for her hot springs excursion, Juvia walks up the gravel pathway that leads to the foot of a mountain just outside the town's border. Upon reaching her destination she finds a spot to settle her bag down and begins to change out of her clothes and into a towel.

The natural hot springs look inviting as the heat emanating from the water creates steam that hovers above. Juvia dips her toe into the warm waters and then the rest of her leg as she slowly submerges into the steamy springs. As she fully submerges her body she begins to drift off to sleep, allowing her muscles to relax and rest against the bedrock.

Somewhere down the pathway, another mage with his duffle bag comes up near the hot springs and was about to settle his bag down until he realizes someone is there already. Upon closer inspection, Gray Fullbuster recognizes the tote bag and the long locks of blue hair resting along the edge of the springs. Gray smirks and begins to strip out of his clothes as he grabs a towel from his bag and wraps it around the lower half of his body. He slowly walks up to the edge of the rocks where Juvia is resting and whispers her name close to her ear. Juvia slowly opens her eyes and turns to the direction of the whisper, only to find her face inches away from Gray.

"G-G-Gray-sama? What are you doing here?" asked a flustered Juvia.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I thought no one else knew about this hot spring," Gray mused. "Can I join you?"

"O-of course Gray-sama," Juvia replied. Gray submerges into the hot spring and rests next to Juvia.

"Ahhh. This feels sooo good after doing that mission."

"How was the mission Gray-sama? You came back earlier than expected which Juvia assumes your mission was successful?"

"It was. That mission was a real pain in the ass, literally. And on top of that, Natsu nearly burned down the village during the fight. Everything about that mission made my whole body hurt." Gray shifted closer to Juvia as he relaxed his muscles. Sensing that Gray is in need of help, Juvia places her hand on his shoulder and lightly massages the area.

"Does Gray-sama need a massage? Juvia will help Gray-sama relax his muscles while soaking."

Gray nods and replies, "Yeah. Can you massage my shoulders? They really feel sore."

"Yes! Let Juvia take care of you," was her simple reply. Remembering Silver's last words to her, she looks down to the waters and sees a reflection of herself and Gray. Seeing how close they are to each other, she smiles and begins to massage Gray's shoulders with fervor. Gray let's out a moan and starts to submerge further into the water. Juvia can tell that his muscles are tight and in a knot. She then starts to deepen the massage earning an approving moan from Gray.

"That feels real good Juvia. Where did you learn to massage like that?"

"Juvia is just going by instinct. She applied her practical knowledge of kneading bread to that of massaging muscles."

"Makes sense. When you do knead the dough its like massaging in a way."

"Uh-huh. Actually, you just reminded Juvia that she needs to put the bread dough in the freezer tonight."

Gray laughs and takes Juvia's hands from his shoulders and kisses them. He turns around to face Juvia as she smiles and looks at Gray deeply, longingly. He kisses her gently as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Let's sit here and bathe in the hot springs for a while. Sound good?"

"Sounds really good," Juvia replies. Gray holds her body flushed against his as they sit next to each other and rest together at the edge of the hot springs, letting the day wash away.


End file.
